


Come Back To Me

by JosieRuby1



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Pietro's death and Wanda can't believe it when he's standing in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

“Wanda?”

She was staring at the figure in front of her in disbelief. She had froze, unmoving, barely even breathing, confused and hurt. She was sure she was thinking too clearly for this to be an illision but it was impossible. Her brother had been dead over a month, she had felt something inside of her break when it had happened, she had seen his body, attended his funeral and fallen apart without him. He couldn’t be standing there.

“It’s okay” He spoke with Pietro’s voice, had Pietro’s body, his face, his hair. Pietro was dead. Wanda’s mind began to buzz, everything was screaming and it was too much.

“Who are you?” She demanded voice shaking.

“Wanda it’s me” The voice hurt. It was the voice that had haunted her dreams and had been mission from her wake. The face that was always in her head but no longer ever there with her.

“What did I do to deserve this?” She screamed, her hands were clutching at her head, the scarlet glow beginning to surround her, an unconscious protection for her when she felt threatened, there to almost dare the threatener to come closer. “My brother is dead” The words were followed by a throw of her arms which sent the glow at him with a force that would’ve knocked him to the ground had he not moved from the blast. The movement was so fast that his whole body became a blue. That only added to Wanda’s fury at this imposter.

“Wanda, stop and look at me” The desperation in his voice was a good act, Wanda was sure, but it wasn’t good enough to make her fall for it.

“Who the hell do you think you are, using his form?” She continued shouting, “I’d do anything to have him back, why are you doing this?”

He stepped forward, the shards of red energy hitting him as he did, causing him to groan in pain, his head pounding. Wanda kept throwing them, trying to keep him away but he kept approaching.

Wanda.

The voice came directly into her mind, Pietro was the only person who ever thought at her, the only person who could ever calm us down when she was worked up. Every fibre of her being wanted to cling to that voice, to hold on to it, no longer caring if it was real or fake, she just needed it to be there.

In that moment her defences dropped, the glow faded, anger ceased and she fell to her knees, her whole bod shaking. She was weak, she wasn’t a true Avenger, not if she could be broken this easier. Sobs racked her body and she managed to tremble out, “I want him back, Ii just want him back.”

I’m here the voice was gentle this time, again straight into her mind. She couldn’t stop the tears but she looked at him through blurry eyes. He was kneeling in front of her and when she looked at him he reached out and cupped her cheek. “I wouldn’t leave you, sis.” he murmured.

Wanda’s mind was overwhelmed and the protective glow circled around them both, first to check that he was real and then a bubble keeping them safe.

Wanda wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him desperately as he held her gently. “What happened?” She asked. She probed him mind gently, not to find out anything just to make sure this remained real, to make sure he wouldn’t just disappear on her.

“I don’t know the details,” Pietro asked, struggling t keep his voice steady. “I remember the little boy and Barton and then… it was just black for a long time. It was nothingness, just a voice, no sound, no thoughts, no feelings, nothing, just so still and so empty.”

Wanda calmed as Pietro spoke, he sounded so lost and that gave her something to focus on. Her mind was struggling to process the swarm of emotions going through it but she was able to send reassurances through to him, a kaleidoscope of colours as something real.

She felt him relax in her arm but neither of them loosened their hold. They both needed it, they both needed to feel that it was real, that they were together and safe because of that. 

Pietro took a long moment before continuing, his eyes closed and he was lost in what Wanda was showing him. Mostly it was just shapes and colours but it felt alive and it wasn’t overwhelming which was what he needed.

“I woke up and it was suddenly all white, lights blaring down on me,” Pietro continued eventually. “This beep, beep, beeping that went right through my head almosy like it was being carved into my brain and there were people and there were voices but it was just too much and I- I-”

He trailed off but his thoughts, his feelings were clear to Wanda. She moved a hand to his, stroking the back of his with her thumb. She could feel the longing he had felt, the longing for the void because stuff was too much. He gave up on that sentence knowing that she understood.

“In time, I slowly became more and more aware, it stopped being white noised and started to make sense and that’s… thats when I started demanding.”

The memory played out to Wanda. Pietro knew how to share with Wanda, it was something they had taught themselves while in the grips of Hydra. The hospital room was a glaring white and Pietro recognised the man who came it but couldn’t remember his name.

“Good morning” The man’s tone and expression were friendly and his suit was smart. “How are we feeling this morning?”

“Where’s my sister?” Pietro’s voice was sharp, untrusting, furious.

“In time,” the man continued, “Ms Maximoff is in training at the moment. We will bring her when we are certain it’s safe.”

Pietro swore in Russian and in another situation Wanda might’ve laughed at the man’s reaction/ “What could possibly be dangerous about me seeing my twin sister?” He demanded.

“You know her powers, timing this wrong could cause her to lose control and we don’t yet know if your body will be able to defend itself.”

“Then I get hurt, I don’t care, you have no right to keep us separated.” Pietro insisted “Is there any reason I need to be in this hospital bed?”

“We want to keep you for observations to ensu-”

“I’ll take that as a no” Pietro replied and was out as soon as the sentence was finished. 

Back in the present Pietro was quiet. “I had to find you, I had to know you’re okay.”

“I haven’t been okay” Wanda murmured. She knew it wasn’t fair but she closed her mind, making sure that despite the protective glow around them, she couldn’t transfer her memories or emotions to him. She didn’t want him to know the extent of how bad it was. “But now… Now I’m okay.” Smiling felt strange but she managed a slight one then. She looked up at him and only then did she realise they were both crying. Everything hurt but now none of that mattered, now was the time for healing.


End file.
